


Mak's ArgChi Week 2019 Archive

by yisusfishus



Series: Mak's Ship Weeks [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Anime Settings, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/pseuds/yisusfishus
Summary: Serie de Short Fics para la semana ArgChi del Fandom Latin Hetalia durante el mes de Septiembre 2019Usando los personajes del fandom de Latin Hetalia.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Mak's Ship Weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540936
Kudos: 19





	1. Jugando a la Casita [Omegaverse/Familia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Omegaverse/Familia  
[Resumen] Un pequeño favor se convierte en una gran promesa.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
El aspecto de ABO se mantiene muy ligero. Apto para toda la familia.  
Situado en el mismo universo que mi fic ["Celebrando a la Cigüeña"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802131/chapters/36777252), no es necesario leerlo pero por si te interesa se encuentra en mi perfil.
> 
> El personaje de Esteban es mío pero el diseño es el de APH Ecuador, me pareció lindo usar el diseño oficial para un lovechild de EcuPer hehehe

El sonido de un motor rompía con el silencio de la tarde, mientras Manuel y Martín se hallaban de pie al marco de la puerta de su vivienda despidiéndose de sus amigos Miguel y Pancho luego de dejar a su pequeño hijo Esteban, de 5 años a cargo de los dueños de casa ("Dale todos los problemas a tu 'tío' Manuel" fue la recomendación en tono pícaro por parte de uno de sus padres al pequeño antes de ser tironeado por la oreja hacia el auto por el más sensato de ambos entre risas de Manuel y su retoño).  
  
Usualmente el tío Julio era el encargado de cuidar a su sobrino cuando los padres querían un tiempo para ellos, pero ya les había adelantado con una semana de anticipación que ese día se encontraba muy ocupado, 'Estoy seguro que el mocoso está detrás de Dani' fue la conclusión a la que llegó el alfa rubio entre dientes asegurando la puerta al cerrarla, sólo recibiendo un sonido de afirmación por parte de su pareja quién se encargaba de poner cómodo al niño en el sofá de la sala tomando el control remoto para sintonizar alguna caricatura. Y a los pocos segundos después tener que cambiar de canal a uno más educativo a pedido del menor.  
  
"Cada día más se parece al Pancho", exclamaba Manuel con la vista clavada donde un fascinado Esteban miraba un documental sobre los animales más peligrosos del planeta, adentrandose a la cocina donde Martin ya se hallaba haciendo unos pequeños snacks de dulce de leche, tanto para su visita como para sí mismo. Ambos se hallaban preparando todo para 'tomar once' cuando el timbre interrumpió su rutina, "Pondré la tetera".  
  
Unos minutos después se encontraban en la pequeña mesa circular entre su sala y cocina merendando con un pequeño entre ambos, que cortésmente pedía y agradecía con una sonrisa a los adultos al servirle en el plato una porción de alguna merienda.  
  
Martín sonreía al observar como Manuel en un momento tomaba una servilleta para limpiar los restos de mermelada de frutilla del rostro al menor, quien cerraba los ojos con el contacto, mientras su pareja exclamaba algo sobre Miguel molestando 'si su niño no estaba en las más óptimas condiciones' a su regreso y cómo él mismo no quería que su padre peruano estuviera de impertinente donde no debía. Logrando que una risa escapará de los labios de Esteban antes de proceder con su merienda apenas su 'tío' se diera por satisfecho.  
  
"¿Hoy no juega Argentina contra Inglaterra?", comentó Manuel con un desinterés fingido antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, haciendo parpadear a Martín antes que su expresión tranquila mutará a una de sorpresa y revisará la hora en su celular para darse cuenta que hace unos minutos había comenzado dicho partido, por lo que tenía tiempo para sintonizar antes del puntapié inicial.  
  
"¡Perdón Esteban, tu tío ha estado esperando este partido toda la semana!", comentaba el rubio mientras presionaba los botones para sintonizar el canal deportivo, recibiendo de respuesta un entusiasmado '¡También me gusta el fútbol!' por parte de su pequeña visita.  
  
En el primer tiempo Martín se encontraba fijamente mirando el televisor, pegando gritos a los jugadores de su selección para que le escucharan con Esteban sentado a su lado apenas terminó de comer. Levantando al niño en sus brazos y lanzándolo al aire, a pesar del grito de Manuel desde la cocina, cuando Argentina se levanto 2 a 0 contra el equipo europeo.  
  
En el entretiempo, Esteban ayudaban a Manuel a levantar la mesa y llevar los platos sucios donde el rubio quien los lavaba y ponía a secar pendiente de los comentaristas y escuchar la reanudación del partido.  
  
Para el segundo tiempo, Martín nuevamente se encontraba sentado pero ahora en el medio de su pareja y el menor, gruñendo cuando el equipo contrario lograba anotar un gol, logrando la risa de Esteban que comentaba su papas se ponía así o peor cuando había un partido importante. Manuel que se encontraba con su tableta poniendo mediana atención al partido mientras jugaba candy crush reía ante el comentario del menor, su mente suministraba una respuesta 'clásico de Cenepa, claro', y respondía que ellos también eran iguales cuando sus equipos se enfrentaban.  
  
Manuel no tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar cuando Martín, a los 5 minutos antes del silbatazo final y Argentina anotará poniendo el marcador final en un 3 contra 1, le tomará de los hombros para atraerle hacia él y besarle con entusiasmo antes de dejarle libre y enfocarse nuevamente para el resumen del partido. El chileno abrió los ojos poco a poco luego de toque de labios, algo sonrojado en las mejillas, aún después de años esa versión de 'danza de la victoria' del alfa continuaba tomándole por sorpresa. Una tenue risa hizo que sus ojos se dirigiera hacia el menor que se encontraba aparentemente con los ojos tapados pero con una sonrisa y los dedos entreabierto, sólo provocando que Manuel se hundiera entre los cojines más sonrojado que de costumbre.  
  
'Malditos Alfas extrovertidos y su asertividad física', pensaba uno de los mayores presentes mirando cómo Martín levantaba a Esteban para celebrar la victoria, y sonreír cuando una vez calmado el alfa tomaba asiento nuevamente con el hijo de su mejor amigo en el regazo cambiando canales a pedido de su visita, siendo elegido un canal de cocina.  
  
"Papá y yo lo vemos cuando está en casa"  
  
"Jajaja, digno hijo de Migue también"  
  
A los pocos minutos de empezado el programa, Esteban había redirigido su atención a las crayolas y hojas que sus padres habían puesto en su mochila permitiéndole a Martín y Manuel, luego de prepararse un mate y tomar una cerveza respectivamente, sentarse nuevamente en el sofá para uno continuar mirando el programa de cocina y el otro continuar su partida en la tableta.  
  
Martín comenzaba a cabecear acomodándose usando a Manuel de apoyo volviendo su vista al programa, donde el chef alegremente explicaba el método para cierto tipo de preparación y los tiempos del plato en general. Tomó un sorbo de mate para evitar caer ante la tentación de una siesta mientras sus ojos de color se desviaban hacia la imagen de Manuel ocupado intentando vencer el nivel en el que llevaba dos días atorado y dirigirlos luego hacia Esteban, concentrado en su dibujo.  
  
La imagen completa que su mente conjuro fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tirar de un instinto dentro de él, quien aprovechó la cercanía con su pareja para presionar su rostro contra el cuello expuesto e inhalar profundamente contra la piel.  
  
El sutil olor a bosques se registró en el alfa e instintivamente busco frotar su rostro más contra la fuente de su esencia favorita. Ignorando el sonido de sorpresa por parte de su pareja que provocó que Esteban, curioso como todo niño, volteara a verlos en el momento que Manuel le daba de lleno a Martín en la cara con un cojín del sofá.  
  
Cabe decir que el alfa rubio tuvo un duro despertar de su trance.  
  
Y ahora se encontraba sosteniendo su nariz adolorida pero aun intacta mientras su pareja reía nerviosamente intentando explicar al hijo de sus amigos porque había golpeado a su otro tío, haciéndolo pasar por un juego, lo último que necesitaba era que Pancho le regañara por exponer a su hijo a esas situaciones.  
  
"A tu tío Manuel le gusta jugar muy brusco a veces", rió el alfa mientras Manuel hacía intentos de redirigir la curiosidad del menor hacia su actividad previa y de paso lanzarle una mirada al argentino, quien solo levantaba ambas manos en son de paz.  
  
Pasado unos 10 minutos donde la atención del menor volvía ser la pantalla plana pero ahora finalmente había pedido una película infantil de Netflix, Martín se levantó momentáneamente para comenzar a sacar los ingredientes para cena y dejarlos cerca de la estufa mientras Manuel entraba a la cocina bajo la excusa de llevarle un poco de jugo al niño, quien ignoraba la plática de ambos a favor de ver píxeles en movimiento.  
  
"¿Aweonao cómo se te ocurre algo así con el niño cerca?", retirando la caja de jugo del refrigerador con un susurro Manuel camino hacia la maleta donde encontraba un vaso entrenador para Esteban y vertía una parte de jugo para diluir con agua. Recordando perfectamente que Miguel y Francisco así le servían a su hijo, "¿No me venis con que estas entrando en tu celo?"  
  
El peso de la oración cayó por completo sobre el alfa.  
  
"¿Qué...? N-No, aún faltan algunos días para eso", exclamó el argentino apresurado en un tono bajo mientras preparaba una pasta para cenar frente a la estufa, con ambos adultos vigilando de reojo a Esteban que estaba completamente entretenido con su película.  
  
".... ¿Entonces?", dándole unas vueltas a la tapa del recipiente, Manuel regresaba su mirada a su pareja.  
  
Recibiendo una sonrisa cálida de respuesta y logrando que Manuel llevara una mano a la zona donde cuello y hombro se unen para sonrojarse chasqueando sus labios y regresar hacia donde el pequeño esperaba y decirle que la cena estaba casi lista y lo ayudará a poner la mesa, dejando a Martín a cargo de apagar la estufa y servir las porciones correspondientes en cada plato.  
  
Una vez concluida la cena, el alfa tomaba al menor de la mano y con mochila en la otra ayudaba a cambiarse a la pijama que sus padres decidieron, escuchando al menor hablar sobre cada personaje en el estampado con la emoción claramente en sus facciones, y hasta comparándolos con sus papás y tíos.  
  
Una hora y un cepillado de dientes después , Esteban se encontraba cabeceando sosteniendo el control remoto entre manos y Manuel había abandonado la tableta a favor de leer un libro luego de cederle el objeto electrónico a Martín quien leía algunas noticias sobre su tierra natal para dar un respingo al sentir el peso de menor contra su costado izquierdo frotándose uno de sus ojos.  
  
El menor estiraba los brazos hacía el chileno quien dejaba el libro de lado y tomaba al menor en brazos para acomodarlo contra su cuerpo antes de retomar la lectura con el pequeño Esteban rehusandose a dormir todavía. Ganándose la atención del rubio quien se acomodaba para quedar en posición hacia su pareja sin borrar una sonrisa.  
  
"Te ves bien así", exclamaba sin filtro alguno el alfa.  
  
"Martin, tú sabes qu-", el rubio rió cortando el reclamo de Manuel  
  
"Sé perfectamente que eres un beta pero eso no impide que no pueda apreciar este momento"  
  
"Hpmh, eres un tonto", el alfa rió suavemente para evitar despertar al menor en brazos del beta, quien había diluido su insulto por dicha presencia.  
  
"Dame al niño, lo llevaré al cuarto de huesped", ofrecía Martín mientras con movimientos suaves se pasaban al menor que sólo se despertó ligeramente para aferrarse del cuello de su otro tío antes de retomar el sueño nuevamente.  
  
Acto seguido se encontraba caminando al cuarto de huéspedes para depositar al menor, con un poco de esfuerzo al no querer soltarlo, en la cama y por precaución colocar unas almohadas a cada lado, porque al igual que Manuel, lo último que quería era que Migue o Pancho fueran a reclamarles el no haber evitado que su retoño se golpeara si caía de la cama.  
  
No, mejor evitar eso. Las duplas Alfa y Omega si que eran intensas con sus cachorros.  
  
"Pero ¿vos sabé?", exclamaba Martín mientras prendía una lámpara para evitar que el niño se asustara en caso de despertarse antes que sus padres llegaran, "Jugar a la casita no tan malo como lo pintan, sin embargo, no me importaría tener algo así con Manuel... de manera permanente"  
  
Martín pudo escuchar el sonido de música ambiental pero suave proveniente desde el pasillo, mientras tapaba al menor y rememoraba su días como un pequeño de ocho años, siempre al frente del grupo conformado por sus primos menores, Daniel y Sebastián.  
  
_Desde que tenía siete años, toda su familia estaba segura que llegado el momento, su presentación sería la de un Alfa; en gran parte por su actitud tan extrovertida y claramente en su mente infantil había tomado muy en serio el rol de protector._  
  
_Que consistía en ser el más fuerte y temerario de los tres primos. Y nunca dejar que nadie se metiera con su familia. Dentro de su familia había quienes le seguían el juego en su infantil actitud, siempre pidiéndole ayuda en abrir frascos de mermelada y dulce de leche aparentemente atascados y diciéndole que debía estar siempre atento de sus dos primos menores, sobre todo en caso de presentar como omegas._  
  
_Hasta su prima Victoria había formado parte del acto, siendo ella tan seria y mayor que él por cuatro años, haciéndolo para ayudarla a cargar bolsas del mandado. No cabe duda que eso realmente le infló el ego (Manuel diría que todavía hoy tiene el ego hasta las nubes)._  
  
_Así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando una tarde vio llegar un camión de mudanza desde la ventana de su casa y al día siguiente había otro niño de su edad en el patio general, fuera de su círculo familiar con quien poder hablar. Lo cual rápidamente no desaprovecho para ponerse su calzado e ir a su encuentro._  
  
_Manuel es como se había presentado el nuevo niño ante el pequeño rubio, quien rápidamente asumió que como el único presuntamente alfa hasta el momento era suma importancia tener al otro niño bajo su ala protectora así como sus primos._  
  
_Obviamente lo último que espero fue recibir un rotundo "NO" por parte de este niño. Y a pesar de la presión de su nuevo vecino, Manuel se mantuvo firme en su decisión y que 'él no necesitaba de un alfa para protegerlo"._  
  
_Como un niño de 8 años la reacción ante un rechazo que hería su orgullo 'alfa' provocó que Martín tuviera un berrinche frente al niño nuevo y declararle que un día haría que Manuel lo aceptara como su alfa. Día tras día, semana tras semana, año tras año Martín se había empeñado en lograr dicho objetivo recorriendo el camino de conocidos a amigos con Manuel._  
  
_Y llegando el momento, como su familia había predicho, Martín se presentó como un alfa, mientras sus dos primos menores resultaron omegas, y Manuel sonriente presentó su resultado como beta._  
  
_Igualmente sin importarle, el rubio confirmado alfa continuó su tarea por conquistar al chico beta a pesar de las negativas, enraizando el camino hacia sentimientos más profundos._  
  
_Finalmente ambos terminaron aceptando al otro de maneras muy distintas a la que su yo de ocho años tenía en mente._  
  
Dejando la puerta entreabierta para escuchar cualquier llamado del menor, Martín se encamino hacía la sala donde Manuel se encontraba con celular en mano hablando y riendo, muy posiblemente, con Pancho quienes ya venían en camino a recoger a su hijo.  
  
Medía hora después Pancho con Esteban dormido en hombro y Miguel con la mochila en mano, se despedían de sus amigos agradeciéndoles por el favor en camino hacia su auto para dirigirse a casa para otro nuevo día. Manuel sarcásticamente decía que esperara no pidieran otro favor tan pronto mientras se despedía sacudiendo la mano ligeramente mirando el auto desaparecer al doblar la calle.  
  
Y pegar un respingo al sentir a Martin abrazándolo por detrás y aspirar nuevamente su aroma.  
  
Al igual que los omegas y alfas, los betas poseen su propio aroma pero a diferencia de los otros dos, el aroma de ellos no es tan penetrante al no sufrir de los ciclos de estro y celo como sus dos contrapartes. Por lo que, se necesita un contacto más cercano e íntimo para captar ese aroma con mayor facilidad y Martín claramente sabía cómo aprovechar las oportunidades.  
  
"Hace unas horas me preguntaste qué me pasó... bueno es que encanta como hueles"  
  
"Errrm..."  
  
"No pongas esa cara, a ti te encanta que te abrace"  
  
"....callate"  
  
Entrando a la casa nuevamente ahora Manuel era quien aseguraba la puerta por la noche, observando a Martin apagar el televisor al darse la vuelta, y respiró profundo...  
  
"Quizás un día... pero no ahora... podamos pensar en adoptar"  
  
El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada por el impulso del abrazo de Martín a Manuel espanto a un par de gatos callejeros que retozaban por los alrededores.


	2. El Canto de las Olas [Fantasía/Amor a Distancia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Fantasía/Sonrisa/Amor a Distancia  
[Resumen] Y a pesar del llamado del mar siempre tendrá un hogar en tierra firme.
> 
> No voy a mentir estoy muy orgullosa de este fic, please validen mi esfuerzo con unos comentarios(???)
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Realmente me hubiera gustado usar folklore de ambos países pero no pude por cuestiones de tiempo.

El bullicio de la gente, movilizándose en las transitadas calles, era opacado por el estridente sonido de los latidos del corazón en oídos de un rubio que corría con todas sus fuerzas esquivando a la mayor cantidad de personas al dirigirse hacia un pequeño establecimiento ya conocido. La calma se apoderó sobre su persona al ingresar al bistro y al cerrarse la puerta dejó tras de sí un eco lejano proveniente de la gran ciudad.  
  
Su mirada rápidamente inspeccionó entre los comensales presentes hasta dirigir sus ojos hacia el balcón que tenía una extensa vista al mar, con las olas rompiendo contra la costa y el sonido de algunas gaviotas sobrevolando a los alrededores, y en una de esas mesa puso observar la silueta de un joven adulto de cabellos castaños, felizmente devorando un bagel con queso untable y cortes de salmón encima.  
  
Sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el chico y aprovecho de acomodar su cabello al pasar cerca de un espejo asegurándose que sus ropas no se vieran muy arrugadas por su actividad previa, y tomó asiento a un lado del ocupante de la mesa disculpándose por la pequeña tardanza.  
  
Un chico de ojos cafes estuvo a momentos de responder antes de recordar que se encontraba masticando un bocado de su merienda y usando una de sus manos para señalar que le esperará unos minutos mientras la otra flotaba frente de su boca apresurandose a sí mismo a terminar de masticar y pasar el alimentos hacia su garganta. Aceptando gustosamente el vaso de agua que le ofreció el rubio.  
  
Ambos se miraron unos momentos antes de reír un poco al notar que uno tenía las mejillas aun rojas de su actividad física para llegar a su destino y el otro, migajas y algo de crema en la comisura de su boca.

  
Un mesero se acercó para tomar la orden de ambos y se retiró una vez concluida su labor.  
  
"Ahh, este es un bonito lugar", exclamaba el recién llegado mientras se reclinaba contra el respaldo de su asiento, "y la vista al mar es espectacular"  
  
"Sí, se puede oír el sonido de las olas claramente", respondía su acompañante mirando hacia el mar sin percatarse de la mirada que el rubio le dirigía, "y el día está fresco así que es casi perfecto"  
  
"Casi?", parpadeó confundido el joven rubio llamado Martín esperando la respuesta de su compañero.  
  
"Sería perfecto si tuviera mi comida para disfrutar todo pero alguien decidió retrasarse", respondía con tono de ofensa fingido el chico castaño que portaba el nombre de Manuel para concluir cerrando los ojos e 'ignorando' las excusas de Martín.  
  
Las cuales fueron calladas por un furtivo roce de narices cuando Manuel, corroborando que nadie observaba, se atrevió a saludar a su pareja quien sólo sonrió ante el toque y discretamente tomó una de sus manos para acariciar el dorso de esta con su pulgar.  
  
Otro mesero fue el encargado de traer sus platos elegidos y retirarse luego de preguntar si todo se encontraba bien recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de ambas parte.  
  
Martín no pudo evitar la sonrisa y el calor en su pecho cuando notó la expresión de satisfacción surcando el rostro de Manu cuando tomaba un bocado de su fetuccini con crema alfredo, mientras él cortaba un poco de su filete para darle a probar al otro quien gustoso aceptó el pedazo ofrecido.  
  
El sonido de las gaviotas les acompañó durante toda su comida junto con la música proveniente del interior del establecimiento.  
  
Una hora después Martín se encontraba entregando un par de billetes al cajero para pagar por los alimentos con Manuel esperando a la entrada con una mochila en mano con atención en la decoración y fotos en el muro de la zona de espera.  
  
Aún que su mirada no podía evitar desviarse hacia el rubio que se encontraba haciendo una pequeña charla amena esperando por el recibo y cambio, con los rayos del ocaso bañando su figura con su luz anaranjada, tiñendo sus cabellos a un tono más dorado y haciendo a sus ojos verdes resaltar en contraste a los tonos cálidos especialmente cuando notaba la mirada fija en su persona por parte de su pareja.  
  
La sonrisa que recibió Manuel fue suficiente para hacer a mejillas tomar una ligera coloración rosácea y forzarlo a desviar la mirada hacia un punto contrario.  
  
Una vez fuera del bistro ambos adultos comenzaron a caminar lado a lado. Las antes transitadas calles se encontraban menos bulliciosas; algunos peatones caminando tranquilamente como ellos (con pequeños grupos de amigos o parejas hablando amenamente entre ellos) y algunos automóviles surcando las calles pero era suficiente para opacar el rugir del mar a la distancia que se encontraban.  
  
Sin embargo Martín sabía que Manuel, acercándose hacia él provocando que sus brazos se tocaran, volteaba discretamente en dirección a la playa mientras platicaban y admiraban los escaparates de algunas tiendas en su recorrido nocturno.  
  
En concreto hacía donde ellos se habían conocido tantos años atrás...  
  
_Martín recordaba claramente la mudanza a lo que en aquel entonces era sólo un pequeño poblado costero, la sensación del sol sobre su piel clara le forzó a entrecerrar los ojos al descender del auto familiar luego de despertar de su siesta frente a lo que sería su nuevo hogar; el cual tenía un rápido acceso, unas dos cuadras, al mar.___  
__  
_Como cualquier niño de seis años en aquel entonces al pequeño rubio sólo le importaba poder refugiarse bajo la sombra de su nueva casa, resguardado mirando televisión, mientras sus padres trabajaban y su abuelo se balanceaba en su mecedora con un mate en mano.___  
__  
_Pasado unos meses desde su llegada y volviendo a una rutina, un Martín cubierto de arena siempre regresaba a la casa para antes de la cena, los regaños de su abuelo de no dejarse llevar por la belleza del mar de ruido de fondo después de saludarle al enjuagarse y cambiarse de ropas.___  
__  
_A esa edad Martín nunca tomó en consideración las advertencias de su abuelo, marinero en la primavera de su vida, sobre todo cuando su padre solía contradecir que todo lo que decía se trataba de cuentos de hadas.___  
__  
_Pero la naturaleza impredecible de la vida le haría cuestionar todo.___  
__  
_Una tarde luego que sus compañeros del colegio tuvieran que retirarse más temprano de lo habitual, debido a que era una ciudad pequeña y apenas creciente no habían muchos niños de su edad, y sin querer irse todavía a su casa (ese día no habían dejado tarea y su madre le comentó que su padre traería una pizza de cenar luego del trabajo), Martín comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa mientras usando su camisa se dedicaba a recolectar pequeñas conchas de colores vistosos para agregar a su cofre del tesoro debajo de su cama. ___  
__  
_Continuo hasta llegar cerca del muelle donde algunos pescadores (quienes frecuentaba su familia cada mañana y atardecer) se encontraban abarcando y amarrando sus pequeñas barcazas luego de la pesca del día, quienes le saludaban y le advertían que no se alejara mucho de su casa. A lo cual el menor solo asintió y continuó su recorrido con la vista fija en la arena buscando entre la arena cualquier cosa que emitiera un pequeño brillo.___  
__  
_No supo qué tan lejos se encontraba cuando de entre unas rocas, que se erguían sobre la arena formando una cubierta natural a ojos curiosos, el sonido de gruñidos y alaridos llegaba a sus pequeños oídos, haciéndole parar en seco y buscar la fuente de los forcejeos. Haciendo que su mirada se clavará a unos metros más adelante de él donde se hallaba una pequeña criatura revolcándose contra la arena de manera agresiva.___  
__  
_El pequeño niño rubio enfocó mejor la mirada y supo reconocer que la extraña criatura se trataba de una foca bebé, con un pelaje plateado con pequeñas manchas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de su pequeño y redondo cuerpo, pero la razón de sus alaridos y forcejeo se debido al hecho que la criatura se encontraba peleando por liberarse de una red de pesca enroscada a su alrededor.___  
__  
_Los sonidos pararon en seco haciendo que Martín se diera cuenta que el pequeño mamífero marino había cesado cualquier movimiento a favor de mirarle fijamente, cauteloso de la presencia humana, mientra soltaba pequeños bufidos entrecortados por el cansancio. El niño sabía por lecciones de la escuela, sus propios padres y de pescadores experimentados el nunca acercarse a una criatura salvaje, especialmente una cría porque la madre podría estar cerca y atacar.___  
__  
_Sin embargo el pequeño argentino decidió ignorar dichas advertencias, dando pasos cautelosos que cambiaban a unos más decididos conforme escuchaba a la pobre cría bufar más suavemente. Luego de depositar su botín de conchas sobre una de las rocas cercanas, se retiró su mochila y buscando entre libros de texto y cuadernos, logró encontrar su estuche escolar donde llevaba un par de tijeras. Esperaba que fueran suficiente para cortar la red.___  
__  
_Con pasos más suaves e intentando hablarle suavemente a la foca, como si se tratase de un cachorro de perro, Martín pudo acercarse lo suficiente para tocar el lomo del animal, pero cayó sobre su trasero cuando la foca al notar las tijeras en su mano, se volteaba con rapidez para lanzar un alarido asustando al niño.___  
__  
_Pasaron unos minutos sin que nada pasara y Martín nuevamente logró atravesar la pequeña distancia que les separaba mientras algo dentro de él le motivó a comenzar a platicar sobre sí mismo, su familia, amigos, la gente de la ciudad y cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente al pobre animalito asustado, mientras con algo de esfuerzo comenzaba a cortar poco a poco la red que aprisionaba a la cría._  
__  
El anochecer comenzaba a bañar la playa con sus tintes naranjas mientras la pequeña foca le miraba atento mientras poco a poco la red iba siendo retirada de su cuerpo, intercalando su mirada entre las manos que cortaban los hilos y el rostro del niño, mirándole fijamente en ocasiones cuando el cabello del humano tomaba una tonalidad dorada y sus ojos verdes resaltar. Martín tomando nota de esto, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras finalmente la red aflojaba lo suficiente para que la foca, a pesar de su corta edad, hiciera asomo de su fuerza mayor y al retorcerse se liberará de red con Martín jalando hacia el lado opuesto.

__  
_Haciéndolo nuevamente caer de sentón sobre la arena pero esta vez provocando que riera en lugar de mantenerse callado. Logrando que la criatura marina detuviera su andar al mar y volteara a verle.___  
__  
_Martín nunca espero que al mirar hacía los vestigios de red en sus manos, otras dos pequeñas manos se posaran sobre las suyas, y al levantar la mirada se encontrará con un par de ojos marrones clavarse sobre los suyos.___  
__  
_"¡Gracias!", en realidad el grito no fue lo que le hizo reaccionar pero el hecho de tener a otro niño tan cerca de él, para retroceder después de gritar de la sorpresa hacia su mochila.___  
__  
_"D-de nada...", apesar de su asombro Martín no evitó responder, "¿¡Pero quién eres!?", Martín no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados buscando a la pequeña foca antes de enfocar su mirada al extraño niño. Y ahora notaba la peculiar vestimenta de su nuevo acompañantes.___  
__  
_Que sólo podría describirse como un poncho, como los que suele usar para el invierno en ocasiones su mamá, color plateado con manchas oscuras esparcida. Muy parecidas a la pequeña foca. Sólo le tomó unos minutos a su cerebro hacer la conexión mientras una expresión de sorpresa abandonaba sus labios.___  
__  
_"Muchas gracias... por ayudarme", exclamaba nervioso el misterioso niño con las mejillas teñidas de un pequeño polvo rosa y los ojos cerrados, "Yo soy un selkie"___  
__  
_"Ah, s-si", el pequeño rubio se encontraba aún confundido pero más tranquilo mientras guardaba sus tijeras nuevamente en su mochila.___  
__  
_Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más los gritos de sus padres aclamando el nombre del rubio los distrajo, y cuando Martín volteo hacia el otro niño sólo podía observar como una foca bebé botaba apresuradamente para esconderse entre algunas de las altas rocas.___  
__  
_Esa noche Martín recibió un regaño por andar tan tarde y tan lejos de la casa. Pero mientras se preparaba para dormir recordó que en la confusión había olvidado su tesoro recolectado en el lugar del rescate.___  
__  
_El día siguiente después de la escuela y despedirse de sus amigos para correr rumbo hacia el lugar del suceso Martín respiraba agitado al notar que si era una distancia considerable desde su casa, ahora entendía el enojo de sus padres, pero suspiró en alivio al ver que toda su colección se encontraba aún en la roca. Pero no había rastro de la pequeña foca o del niño misterioso._  
__  
Ahora preparado con una pequeña bolsa, empujo con su palma su nueva colección para introducirla, sin embargo un par cayeron sobre la arena y cuando procedía a recoger la segunda, una mano blanca invadió su campo de visión. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el niño de la tarde anterior quien le ofrecía el caparazón de vuelta, en silencio Martín extendió la palma para recibir el objeto y parpadeo al notar niño depositar un cinco más colores y formas que no había visto antes.

__  
"Ah, gracias", su única respuesta fue un pequeño sonido de afirmación, "M-me llamo Martín, ¿y vos?"  
__  
El otro niño permaneció en silencio.  
__  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
__  
"No tengo..."  
__  
"¿Eh?"  
__  
"No tengo un nombre... como tú"  
__  
"¿En serio? Oh, eso será un problema si pensamos ser amigos"  
__  
"¿Amigos?"  
__  
"¿No queres?"  
__  
El pequeño castaño asintió rápidamente.  
__  
"Bueno entonces te buscaré uno"  
__  
Luego de una lista de nombres, el pequeño del mar se decidió por Manuel después de que Martín recordará a una de las figuras de su lección de historia de ese día.  
__  
Al caer el anochecer, Martín se despidió efusivamente de su nuevo amigo luego de disculparse ya que su papá le había advertido que le castigaría de estar tan tarde y lejos nuevamente. Pero prometiendo que vendría a verlo para jugar al día siguiente mientras Manuel se despedía de él desde la orilla del mar con sus pies sumergidos dentro del agua salada.  
__  
Días después Martín ya acostumbrado a la rutina de visitar a su amigo y compartir historias a la orilla del mar, decidió sorprenderle con una pequeña sorpresa después de clases.  
__  
Cabe decir que el rubio nunca se sintió tan complacido con su mismo al ver la expresión asombro en la cara de su amigo al probar por primera vez un emparedado de ensalada de atún. _Recostando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, Martín escuchaba y reía mientras Manuel comía con el mayor gusto la pequeña merienda y hacía una cara de mayor sorpresa al probar por primera vez un agua tan dulce de una caja de jugo._  
__  
Al día siguiente le correspondía regalandole más valvas de colores y formas para su creciente cofre del tesoro.  
__  
Tres meses después Martín recibiría la peor noticias en corta vida cuando Manuel crecía algo taciturno durante sus encuentros siempre mirando hacía el mar.   
__  
"Debo irme"  
__  
La noticias cayó como la sensación de agua fría por el cuerpo del pequeño argentino. Mientras veía a su amigo a escasos pasos dentro del agua, mirando hacia el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.  
__  
"¿Eh?"  
__  
"¡Pe-pero prometo regresar!", exclamaba con convicción la pequeña criatura mística, "No se cuando... pero eres mi mejor amigo y te voy a extrañar"  
__  
Un nuevo calendario colgaba en el cuarto de Martín a las pocas semanas de despedirse.  
__  
Martín regresó esa noche a su casa con poca hambre y sintiendo un extraño vació en su pecho que conforme los meses avanzaban se acrecentaba sin rastro alguno de Manuel día tras día._Fue alrededor del sexto mes, marcado en su calendario, que Martín esperando tranquilamente en el muelle luego de que los pescadores se despidieran de él, sentado cerca de la orilla y mirando su reflejo notaba una figura plateada flotando en el agua. _  
__  
La cual al subir a la superficie mostraba el infantil rostro de Manuel con una sonrisa llamándole por su nombre.  
__  
El pequeño rubio no pudo contener la alegría y segundos después el sonido de algo cayendo al agua rompía la tranquilidad del momento cuando Martín exclamaba un efusivo 'MANU!!' al abrazar a su amigo. Terminando sumergidos por su peso combinado en el mar antes de volver a surgir y reírse entre ambos y abrirse paso de vuelta a la orilla.  
__  
No hizo falta mucho para regresar a la rutina antes.  
__  
Pero tampoco pudo evitar que cuatro meses después Manuel tuviera que volver a irse y prometer que volvería pronto.  
__  
Martín tuvo que soltar con renuencia la _mano __ligeramente__más __pequeña __de su amigo y despedirse para verle partir nuevamente a la oscuridad del vasto mar._  
__  
La imagen del rubio niño esperando por su pequeño amigo marino fue mutando gradualmente conforme pasaban los años a la de un adolescente esperando tranquilamente sentado en una roca mientras observaba las olas chocar contra la orilla y escuchar el rugir del mar retumbar en sus oídos. Después de años podía reconocer cada uno de los diferentes sonidos que componían aquella sinfonía salvaje.  
__  
Pero lo único que hacía que levantara la mirada de su celular luego de avisar a su madre que estaría de regreso para la cena fue el romper de la superficie marina junto al sonido de pisadas haciendo crujir la arena para encontrarse con la figura adolescente de su pequeño amigo de la infancia, usando todavía su característico poncho plateado... pero en esta ocasión pudo notar algo que había ignorado con anterioridad.  
__  
¿Acaso Manuel se hallaba desnudo debajo de sólo esa capa?  
__  
Martín sólo pudo sentir sus mejillas enrojecer al aparentemente afirmar que así se trataba cuando Manuel feliz de ver a su amigo después de un largo tiempo le abraza efusivamente, le alegraba que ese día tuvo la certeza de traer consigo una muda de ropa porque si la que traía puesta terminaba húmeda entre las travesuras de ambos.  
__  
Manuel parpadeo confundido cuando Martín le pregunta si él podía alejarse del mar por un par de horas pero asistiendo que no había ningún problema, para luego entregarle la mochila donde se encontraba la ropa extra y el rubio le explicaba que se cambiara para ir a explorar la ciudad juntos... en su bicicleta.  
__  
Manuel no tardó en asentir mientras Martín, reclinado sobre la ropa que les separaba y cubría al chico del mar de la vista de todos, le explicaba cómo ponerse la ropa._Cuando Manuel finalmente apareció con las ropas prestadas pero con su típico poncho encima haciendo q Martín comentará que el clima era un tanto cálido para llevarlo puesto y al hacer el intento de tomar la piel, Manuel reacciono como en aquella ocasión cuando de niños Martín tocó su lomo al rescatarle vociferan un fuerte "¡NO!"._  
__  
Ambos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos.  
__  
Manuel rápidamente se disculpó mientras Martín comentaba que quizás sería buena poner la prenda dentro de la maleta cuando observó a su amigo buscando alguna grieta entre las rocas.  
__  
"Así evitamos que se pierda"  
__  
Esa frase pareció tranquilizar a su compañero de juegos profundamente y asistía mientras doblaba su típica vestimenta y la introducía dentro de la mochila del rubio, quien se la colgaba a la espalda nuevamente (no notando la postura algo tensa de Manuel al verlo realizar eso) y sonriendo alentó a su amigo seguirlo hacia la bicicleta que se encontra sobre la arena de la playa.  
__  
Cabe decir que Martín volvió a experimentar la misma sensación de satisfacción, más una extraña calidez, al observar a la criatura mística observar con asombro e inclusive inocencia hasta el más pequeño detalle de la ciudad en crecimiento pero nunca separándose del lado de su amigo rubio, especialmente ante cualquier sonido fuerte producido por los inventos humanos.  
__  
Aunque el incidente sobre la vestimenta todavía daba vueltas en su mente y aprovechando que Manuel se encontraba distraído comiendo unos alfajores, en una pequeña cafetería, Martín comenzó a buscar información sobre aquella palabra que su amigo usó para llamarse a sí mismo años atrás.  
__  
Un par de horas después, Martín guiaba a su amigo "selkie" por el malecón que se había construido a lo largo de la costa en dirección a su casa, con el rubio escuchando a su compañero enumerar todo lo que le había gustado del día. Antes de parar en seco al observar la construcción de dos pisos a la cual le habían guiado.  
__  
"Le avisé a mis papás que vendrías de visitar... creo que fascinará la comida que hace mi mamá"  
__  
Nervioso pero curioso por la promesa de comida, Manuel se asomó con cautela al interior de la casa mientras Martín entraba con familiaridad haciendo su presencia conocida con un grito, y saludando al reclamo de su abuelo que se encontraba en su mecedora como era usual.  
__  
El selkie le siguió de cerca y repitió su acción de saludar al mayor con respeto, y luego se presentó ante los padres del rubio quienes le invitaban cordiales a unirseles para la cena. Martín tuvo que ser halago de sus dotes del habla para responder algunas de las preguntas que sus familiares formularon a su amigo, con Manuel siguiéndole el juego después de captar lo que el rubio hacía por él.  
__  
Dos horas después de la cena, el adolescente argentino se hallaba recostado sobre el sillón de su sala mirando al castaño mirar fijamente el televisor absorto en las imágenes en movimiento, soltando un bostezo agradeciendo que era un viernes y mañana no tenía clases así que sus padres no hicieron muchas preguntas cuando les preguntó si Manuel podía quedarse por la noche.  
__  
Manuel parpadeo cuando para su sorpresa la caja mágica se torno negra y observó a Martín señalar hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la planta alta, siguiendo al adolescente humano a su cuarto. El rubio no pudo evitar reír ante la curiosidad del castaño de presionar su cama fascinado por la suavidad del colchón y cobertores antes de dejarse caer sobre esta con gusto.  
__  
Depositando la mochila en una esquina de su cuarto, ante la mirada atenta de Manuel, el joven humano se acercó a su closet para retirar dos conjuntos de pijamas y ofrecerle uno a la criatura mística que se encontraba recostada sobre su cama.   
__  
Minutos después Martín y Manuel se encontraban compartiendo la cama matrimonial del rubio, mientras la luz de la lámpara bañaba parte del cuarto en una tenue luz, mientras el selkie se acomodaba más entre las sábanas frotando su rostro contra el suave material de la almohada y reía suavemente regalandole una sonrisa a su amigo mientras declaraba sentirse afortunado de haberle conocido.  
__  
Martín sintió sus mejillas calentarse y rápidamente volteo al lado contrario respondiendo que él también se sentía así, sin percatarse que la punta de sus orejas se tornaban ligeramente carmesí. Ignorando que su comentario tambíen había logrado el efecto similar en su compañero.  
__  
Exclamando que mañana tenían que levantarse temprano para disfrutar del día, Martín estiró un mano apagando la única fuente de luz y aguantar la respiración al sentir una mano sujetar su bicep y la frente del selkie recargarse contra su hombro.   
__  
Sin poder observar la expresión de felicidad adornando el rostro de su amigo bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, quien igualmente sentía una sensación cálida expandirse por su rostro.  
__  
La mañana siguiente después del desayuno y agradecer a los padres del rubio; Martín, con la mochila a cuesta, y Manuel, con una nueva muda de ropa, se dirigían hacía la pequeña ciudad montados en la bicicleta del mayor para que el selkie aumentará sus descubrimientos durante su estadía.  
__  
Cinco meses después Martín y Manuel se encontraban nuevamente en su lugar de encuentro, con el castaño mirando al horizonte con nostalgia y el rubio apretando su agarre en la mochila que contenía la piel de su amigo.  
__  
La expresión del ser místico fue de completa sorpresa cuando Martin abría la mochila y extendía la vestimenta plateada presionado la piel contra su pecho.  
__  
"¿Por qué?"  
__  
"Porque yo confió en que regresaras"  
__  
La visión de Manuel se nubló mientras su garganta se cerraba al aferrar sus dedos contra su poncho plateado, Martín sintió el suave contacto de un cuerpo presionado contra el suyo mientras el castaño pronunciaba 'gracias' una y otra vez a su amigo.  
__  
Esta vez Martín, en traje de baño y el agua hasta su pecho, despidió a su amigo dejando deslizar la mano de su amigo lentamente de entre sus dedos, viendo la forma de una foca leopardo juvenil dar saltos y detenerse a unos metros para voltear a ver su amigo rubio quien solamente asistía y veía partir a su mejor amigo nuevamente.  
__  
Una vez de regreso en la orilla Martín se dejó caer sobre la tibia arena, colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos se dijo a sí mismo que el Sol realmente le estaba incomodando y por eso algunas lágrimas habían surcado sus mejillas, cálidas contra sus piel fresca; mientras la sensación de vació en su pecho le impedía tomar aire propiamente.  
__  
En esa ocasión la espera se sintió como una lenta tortura pero el reencuentro en puerta de su casa, 6 meses después, fue un verdadero confort...  
__  
Especialmente al sentir que Manuel regresaba su abrazo con la misma intensidad.  
__  
Dos meses después con Manuel probando el helado por primera vez, Martín tomó su mano firme y sin levantar la mirada confesó todo lo que había aclarado durante su ausencia... y sus sentimientos hacía su amigo. Levantó la mirada sorprendido al sentir el agarre fortalecerse, escuchando al castaño feliz con una ligera sonrisa en labios a pesar de mantener su atención sobre el postre y suavemente dar su propia versión y corresponder sus sentimientos.  
__  
Esa tarde durante su tiempo a solas entre las rocas, Martín descubrió que el equivalente de besos para los selkies era frotar sus narices (o sus hocicos al ser focas) uno contra el otro para luego presionar sus mejillas por unos segundos. Sin embargo Manuel claramente había quedado fascinado respecto al equivalente afectivo humano.  
__  
Y como había pasado con anterioridad, la figura de un adolescente había dado paso a la de un joven adulto esperando por su amor a las orillas del mar, mientras sentía las olas golpear contra sus piernas pero sonreír al ver los destellos platinados del pelaje de su pareja entre el agua y estirar su mano para que fuera tomada por una surgiendo del agua. Y ayudando a Manuel a surgir de la agua y recibirle con un abrazo mientras la canción de las olas les rodeaba en aquel pequeño rincón del mundo.  
__  
Conforme pasaban los años las estadías de Manuel se alargaban pero el eco del mar llamándole nunca desaparecía.  
  
Martín salió de sus recuerdos cuando una vez alejados de las luces y ruidos de la ciudad (que había florecido durante todos esos años), cuando Manuel como aquella primera vez que compartieron su cama rodeaba uno de los bicep del rubio con sus dedos mientras caminaban en dirección a la costa donde el rugir de las olas prevalecía.  
  
Era hora de despedirse después de dos años juntos.  
  
Con apenas una tenue luz proveniente de uno de los faroles del malecón, ambos adultos se adentraron a la playa entre aquellas rocas que vio nacer su amistad.  
  
Manuel reía mientras veía al rubio quitarse su calzado y cambiarse a unas ropas más cómoda mientras el selkie sin pudor frente a su pareja comenzaba a retirar sus propias vestimentas, dejándolas dobladas sobre alguna de las rocas secas para que Martín las tomará al regresar a casa.  
  
Una brillo plateado bajo la luz de la luna llena se reflejó en sus ojos marrones al observar a Martín hacerle entrega de su posesión más preciada, y como parte de un ritual, el rubio liberó la piel de foca de entre sus dedos para contemplar a Manuel vistiendo ahora un largo poncho plateado. 

Martín suspiró con pesadez mientras su pareja se acercaba a él, colocando una mano detrás de su nuca para frotar sus narices y presionar sus mejillas por largo tiempo y aceptar el beso que seguía y luego mantener sus frentes juntas rodeando algo otro con sus brazos meciéndose al son de la canción que proveía el mar.  
  
"Te voy a extrañar"  
  
"Yo también"  
  
"Te amo"  
  
"Yo también te amo"  
  
Porque aunque era difícil decir adiós por un largo tiempo, Martín entendía que podía confiar que siempre volvería a estar juntos y Manuel sabía que siempre iba a tendría un hogar al cual volver.


	3. Paso a Paso [Oficina/Vida Cotidiana]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Oficina/Té&Mate/Vida Cotidiana  
[Resumen] Un pequeño vistazo a un día tranquilo pero rutinario en la vida de Manuel y Martín.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Algunas de las situaciones están basadas en experiencias laborales de su servidora (excepto las románticas) jaja

Los inicios de un dolor de cabeza repicaban con mediana intensidad en la cabeza de Manuel mientras observaba la hoja de datos en su computador. Con los números danzando de un lado a otro; suspiró profundamente mientras se dejaba reclinar con hastío contra su silla y dirigía su mirada a la esquina inferior derecha de su pantallas.  
  
8:30 pm  
  
Un gruñido gutural se escapó de entre sus labios mientras suspiraba pesadamente y masajeaba sus ojos por tercera vez en 15 minutos antes de tener que retomar su tarea.  
  
Si no fuera porque estaban cercanos al corte de mes daría por terminada su jornada, pero sabía que si no adelantaba aunque fuera por un par de horas, sería muy probable que tendría que venir medio día (mínimo) del sábado...

Y eso no le apetecía en los absoluto.  
  
"Te ves tenso", comentó una voz detrás de él, mientras un par de manos se posaban sobre sus hombros.  
  
"Estoy tenso", respondió Manuel mientras se dejaba mimar cuando dichas manos comenzaban movimientos circulares con sus pulgares sobre sus omóplatos.  
  
"¿Cuánto te falta?", un rubio tomaba haciendo en la silla desocupada a una lado del castaño después de unos minutos de masajear a su pareja.  
  
"Todavía bastante... pero creo que si dentro de dos horas no logró avanzar daré por concluido todo por hoy", gruñia Manuel sin querer abrir los ojos y observar nuevamente la causa de su martirio, "Pero yo puedo tomar un taxi para la casa..."  
  
El rubio le cortó rápidamente diciendo que no había necesidad de gastar dinero en taxi cuando su auto estaba en la planta baja esperándolo mientras el guardia de la entrada vigilaba las cámaras de seguridad. Sin más preámbulo tomó la taza del castaño, tirar la bolsita de té que Manuel olvidó retirar, e ir a servir agua caliente para una segunda porción.  
  
Martín regresó unos cinco minutos después con dos tazas humeantes en mano.  
  
"¿Qué te parece si ordenamos algo para comer aquí y así sólo llegar a descansar?", comentó el rubio mirando al castaño asentir con la cabeza acompañado de un sonido gutural de aprobación mientras continuaba su tarea de terminar las cuentas del mes, "¿Comida china?"  
  
Otro sonido de confirmación fue la respuesta por parte del castaño.  
  
"¿Fideos?"  
  
"Si"  
  
Mientras el rubio se levantaba para estirar las piernas al espacio común afuera de la oficina de su novio, Manuel daba un aplauso cuando luego de tomar un sorbo del té negro, que le preparó Martín, y pudo terminar dos de sus labores sin muchas complicaciones.  
  
Sin tan sólo así fuera con el resto de las operaciones.  
  
Martín regresó para hacerle saber que su cena estaría llegando en unos veinte minutos.  
  
Manuel continuó con sus cálculos a la par que Martín, quien se encontraba en el departamento de diseño creativo de la empresa, daba vueltas en la silla contigua para relajar un poco el ambiente al hacer reir al castaño cuando un suave '¡wiiiii! se escuchaba. Y detenerse unos minutos para tomar un sorbo de su taza con yerba mate mientras el castaño a gusto con el ambiente sonreía a pesar de su labor.  
  
Veinte minutos después ambos se encontraban dándole soplos a sus respectivos fideos antes de tomar bocado y soplar el aire caliente antes de poder tragarlos.  
  
Con un par de termos con agua potable reposando a centímetros de ellos.  
  
Diez minutos después Martín lograba desprender a su compañero de su mesa de trabajo para aprovechar la mesa de ping pong y desestresarse con un partido a once puntos...   
  
Cabe decir que dicho partido se alargó más de lo esperado por la competitividad de ambos varones. Pero sirvió para despejar la mente del castaño.  
  
Para las 9:45 pm Manuel dió por finalizado todo lo que debía adelantar y satisfecho, decidió confiar en sí mismo para hacer una revisión mañana a primera ahora apenas ingresará a la oficina.  
  
"¿Hora de irse?", preguntó el rubio mientras miraba videos en su dispositivo móvil.  
  
"Larguemonos a descansar", respondió con gusto su pareja.Recogiendo todas sus pertenencias en un maletín, Manuel y Martín compartieron un breve beso aprovechando la falta de cámaras dentro de las oficina (sólo los espacios comunes y pasillos eran monitoreados) para dirigirse hacia las escaleras en dirección a la planta baja donde se despedían del guardia de turno y salían al estacionamiento donde aparte de su carro había otros dos compañeros más guardando sus pertenencias en sus respectivos automóviles.  
  
Manuel se colocó del lado del conductor luego de desactivar la alarma mientras Martín acomodaba sus pertenencias en el asiento trasero antes de tomar posesión del lugar del copiloto.  
  
El viaje de media hora para arribar a su hogar fue cómodo mientras platicaban sobre lo que harían el fin de semana, porque el viernes por la tarde ya tenían decidido ir a un bar con amigos para relajarse y tomar unos tragos. Aparte finalmente habían podido coincidir para una salida pendiente.  
  
Manuel detuvo el motor cuando su automóvil estuvo asegurado dentro estacionamiento de conjunto de departamentos donde vivían y el ascenso en el elevador para su piso pareció tener el efecto de drenar toda su energía restante.  
  
Cuando Martín finalmente abría la puerta su vivienda, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación principal luego de asegurar la puerta principal y depositar sus pertenencias sobre la mesa del comedor.  
  
Un baño con agua tibia después, Manuel estaba más que listo para tumbarse en su cama con su novio y dejar todo pendiente abandonar su cerebro por unas siete u ocho horas seguidas con Martín apoyando la noción cómodamente posicionado bajo las sábanas esperando por él, dando un bostezo y con los ojos a medio cerrar. Manuel se introdujo entre las sábanas, gruñendo un poco cuando la costumbre de convertirse en pulpo de su pareja se hacía presente apenas sintiendo el calor corporal de su novio a su lado.  
  
Acurrucado contra el rubio, Manuel comenzó a dejar que sus ojos se cerraran para disfrutar de un merecido descanso antes de volver a la rutina del día siguiente en compañía de su novio.


	4. Tie-Break [Atracción/Primera Vez]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Atracción/Primera Vez  
[Resumen] Existen muchos tipos de 'primera vez' para todos nosotros.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Lo que recuerdo de este deporte fue por los años que lo practique además como creía que argentinos y chilenos representaban el lado latino del deporte.

Desde que tenía uso de memoria, Manuel siempre había disfrutado de ver partidos de tenis a temprana edad. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que todo comenzó a tomar raíz dentro de su ser.  
_  
Era un día de escuela y se dirigía de camino a casa felizmente platicando con unos compañeros. Ellos siempre habían tenido que cruzar por un gran parque, que contenía espacios deportivos, para cortar camino entre sus casas y la escuela.  
__  
Las instalaciones eran decentes y los mismos deportistas ponían una parte de su dinero para su mantenimiento o elaboraban pequeñas campañas para recaudar lo necesario (como torneos o ferias de comida) y de paso nuevos integrantes. Así que no era sorpresa que aprovechando lo anterior, un pequeño castaño se viera inmiscuido en dicho ambiente, observando casualmente a jugadores más experimentados desde las gradas externas con la emoción en flor de piel ante cada punto marcado; a pesar de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sostener una raqueta.  
__  
Eso cambió ese día de verano cuando ignorante que una de las pelotas verdes había pasado por encima de la reja protectora y caído a escasos pasos delante de él, provocó que Manuel se viera en el suelo (de manera algo estrepitosa) al pisar el objeto redondo. Lo siguiente que recordaba era un grupo variado de personas a su alrededor; en su mayoría adolescente y adultos jóvenes, preguntando si se encontraba bien.  
__  
Su pequeño grupo de amigos mostraban preocupación por él cuando al intentar levantarse su cerebro rápidamente registró el característico ardor cuando la piel raspada tenía contacto con los elementos. Uno de los adultos presente llegó con un pequeño botiquín en manos donde tenían lo necesario para lavar y desinfectar sus raspones.  
__  
No era raro ese tipo de heridas cuando se jugaba en cancha dura y la vestimenta de elección era un par de shorts dijo uno de los espectadores haciendo reír al grupo tan diverso.  
__  
Unos minutos después Manuel admiraba a un par de adultos jugar mientras su cuerpo estaba decorado con variadas banditas de colores en brazos, piernas y una en su barbilla mientras sus amigos reían sobre el incidente una vez pasado el susto pero también disfrutando del partido.  
__  
Nadie se esperaba que un chico de su edad, cabellera rubia y ojos verdes se acerca las gradas donde se encontraban reposando y se acercará al accidentado, quien se presentaba como Martín (apesar que nadie preguntó) haciéndole entrega de un par de dulces para rápidamente bajar las gradas a saltos y dirigir una última mirada por sobre su hombro diciéndole a Manuel que la próxima no fuera tan torpe. Y acto seguido salir corriendo donde una chica mayor de cabellos rojizos se encontraba platicando con uno de los instructores del complejo.  
  
_Esa fue la primera vez que Manuel se sintió ofendido a tan corta edad.  
  
Años después se enteraría que Martín había sido el responsable que la pelota saliera volando fuera de los límites al practicar.  
  
El castaño aún recuerda la gran vergüenza que sintió al día siguiente cuando su madre fue a quejarse con los deportistas sobre la falta de seguridad para evitar accidentes a los peatones que frecuentaban el parque. El resultado no fue el que esperaba Manuel cuando uno de los adultos reconociendo al pequeño de la caída se acercaba para mediar la situación y ofrecía darle un par de clases de prueba a Manuel durante una semana a modo de compensación.  
  
Su madre que ya tenía un rato intentando que practicara algún deporte en lugar de estar mirando televisión todo el día aceptó.  
  
Mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba del tío de aquel niño rubio, que se hallaba practicando, con algo de torpeza contra su prima mayor que contaba con un mayor control sobre la esfera verde. Cuando Martín notó la presencia del castaño, Manuel no pudo evitar que una risa burlona escapará sus labios. Haciendo que el pequeño rubio se encrespara por verse en dicha situación después de lo ocurrido en su primer encuentro.  
  
Esa fue la primera de muchas competencias entre ambos niños al practicar el deporte blanco (porque su madre al verlo tan interesado había decidido pagar por clases formales).  
  
Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo y sus habilidades se pulían, Manuel pudo notar como aquel pequeño rubio que siempre exclamaba a los cuatros vientos que llegaría al 'número 1' comenzaba a tomar más seriamente su entrenamiento hasta que finalmente la diferencia en destreza se hacía aparente.  
  
Por primera vez durante años de práctica juntos el adolescente castaño se encontraba de rodillas en la cancha intentando recuperar el aire luego de perder (con un gran margen de diferencia y un largo partido de desgaste) con Martín agradeciendo a Manuel con un apretón de manos y ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
Decidieron ir a comer una pizza con el grupo de amigos que se había reunido en el parque para ver el partido y molestar al 'amargado' como ya era costumbre por perder nuevamente sin olvidar mencionar el conteo de partidos fallidos contra Martín. Dichos amigos corrieron despavoridos entre risas cuando Manuel fingía perseguirlos (por sólo unos cuantos metros), detenerse y voltear esperando que Martín le alcanzara y caminar lado a lado.  
  
Esa noche fue la primera vez que Manuel escuchó a Martín hablar con tanta convicción y anhelo sobre su sueño de ser tenista profesional.  
  
Y la primera vez que sus mejillas se colorearon cuando el argentino le dirigía alguna sonrisa durante la salida de amigos.  
  
Dos horas después Manuel se encontraba gritando contra su almohada, en la seguridad de su cuarto, al caer en cuenta que se estaba enamorando de ese arrogante chico de ojos verdes. Y aún con el rostro rojo oculto suspiró volteado su rostro hacia su ventana donde el sonido del viento aullaba.  
  
Lentamente su rostro tomó un expresión decidida, y sintiendo una gran seguridad en sí mismo por primera vez, se prometió que apoyaría a Martín en lo que pudiera para alcanzar su sueño mientras se colocaba de rodillas sobre su cama.  
  
"Primero lo primero... tengo que tomar más enserio nuestros partidos... y los entrenamientos", pronunciando un gruñido de molestia el castaño se dejó caer nuevamente de espaldas, "Estúpido rucio"  
  
Iba a ser obvio que no sería un cambio instantáneo pero conforme los meses avanzaban, y con Martín participando en torneos regionales para tomar experiencia, Manuel tomó sus primeros pasos para cerrar la brecha entre ellos a lo largo de dos años.  
  
Y no pasó desapercibido por nadie presente en el parque donde todo inició.  
  
Especialmente durante un partido de entrenamiento donde Manuel comenzó a remontar su marcación hasta que se vieron forzados a un _tie-break_ para decidir al ganador. La pelotita verde nunca dejó de cruzar de un lado a otro hasta que alguno de los dos jugadores se veía imposibilitado para alcanzar el tiro contrario.  
  
La tensión era palpable cuando el castaño se encontraba a un sólo punto de ganar y el rubio, con una expresión seria, botaba la pelota para preparar su saque, lanzar la pelota al aire y conectar un golpe con su raqueta en dirección cruzada al otro lado de la cancha, donde Manuel ya se hallaba listo para regresar el golpe con la misma intensidad. Forzando a su contrincante a realizar un globo, observando al esférico elevarse hacia los cielos y Manuel corrió en dirección a donde caería para realizar un remate.  
  
Previendo esto Martín respondió con una golpe de dejaba, forzando al joven chileno a correr hacia la red donde la sombra de la pelota se reflejaba en su lado de la cancha. Sin ver otra alternativa, se lanzó para realizar una volea ante la sorpresa del rubio que no pudo alcanzar la pelota por su cercanía a la red y finalizar el partido con la esfera dando pequeños brincos fuera de la cancha donde los dos jugadores se encontraban respirando agitadamente por la extenuación de esos últimos segundos.  
  
Martín observaba a Manuel que se encontraba básicamente recostado en el suelo debido a su acrobacia para salvar el punto. Recordando años atrás al pequeño niño que había tropezado con una pelota perdida y golpearse contra el pavimento. Ahora ese niño se trataba de un gran jugador con quien disfrutaba pasar tiempo juntos dentro y fuera de la cancha de tenis.  
  
Mientras tanto dicho chico no podía salir de su asombro ante su primera victoria contra Martín a dos años de su promesa.  
  
"Buen partido", exclamó el rubio, colocando el mango de su raqueta contra su hombro y usando su mano libre para ayudar a su compañero deportista a ponerse de pie.  
  
"Sí... wow, aún no puedo creerlo", Manuel volteaba a verle y en su mirada se podía ver claramente la sorpresa ante lo ocurrido.  
  
"Bueno no siempre se puede ser el mejor", fingió restar importancia el rubio riendo ante el sonido de molestia que soltó Manuel, "a veces hay que permitir que niños torpes saboreen la victoria por un rato"  
  
El joven argentino reía más fuerte al recibir un golpe de parte del chileno contra su hombro.  
  
"Hey", el rubio observaba a los amigos del chileno caminando hacia la puerta que daba ingreso a las canchas para felicitar a Manuel por su victoria.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué querís ahora?", comentó algo molesto Manuel mientras se sacudía un poco las ropas y chasqueaba la lengua al sentir que el dolor por el impacto comenzar a hacerse presente.  
  
"¿Querés ir a cenar después del entrenamiento?"  
  
"Yo no tengo problema pero no sé si los demás..."  
  
"Nuh-uh, sólo tú y yo"  
  
Eso detuvo al castaño de manera brusca de lo que hacía.  
  
"Espera... ¿me estas invitando a salir?"  
  
La sonrisa que recibió por parte de Martín provocó que por primera vez Manuel olvidara respirar y sintiera un extraño hormigueo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.  
  
Y fue bastante obvio que aceptó la cita al finalizar la clase; despidiéndose de sus amigos mientras ellos dos terminaban de recoger las pelotas usadas durante el entrenamiento y tomaban dirección a un restaurante donde, según Martín, servían la mejor pasta al dente.


	5. "Mishi" [Disfraces/Videojuegos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Disfraces/Videojuegos  
[Resumen] Las oportunidades se presentan donde menos se esperan.

Un joven rubio, de nombre Martín, reía como fuerza a consecuencia de una anécdota contada por uno de sus compañeros de clases. Algo sobre un 'infortunio' de hace dos noches durante un evento nocturno organizado por algunos de los nuevos locales que buscaban atraer clientela joven.  
  
Claro todos ignoraban, excepto el rubio aún riendo, que sorpresivamente su amigo Miguel portando una ardiente mejilla roja había conseguido el número del barman que le había auxiliado proporcionando una bolsa de hielo para la inflamación.  
  
Volviendo al presente, el grupo de amigos se dirigían hacia la zona de restaurantes y cafeterías en el centro de la ciudad. Tomándose su tiempo mirando las diversas promociones del día; pero por lo general tenían local preferido.  
  
Una cafetería con un patio interno donde la brisa corría suavemente a pesar del calor del sol de verano.  
  
Y unos paninis espectaculares a buen precio.  
  
Especialmente hoy que se había levantado tarde después de una larga plática con sus primos y amigos tomando cervezas hasta la madrugada del sábado y no había sentido el menor indicio de prepararse algo de comer en casa. Permaneciendo en su cama y mirando el techo hasta que su grupo de amigos, todos viviendo en el mismo edificio, se materializaron frente de su departamento con la misma idea en mente: Salir a comer algo.  
  
Después de tomar sus llaves y dejar una nota a sus primos ausentes; Sebastián probablemente con su pareja y Daniel en su primera cita con el hermano menor de Miguel, que volvería para cenar.  
  
Ahora situados en una mesa mientras miraban el menú, el grupo de amigos hablaban entre sí: dando recomendaciones de alguno de los platillos o preguntando la opinión sobre uno que no hubieran probado antes, con un par de amigos aún dividido entre dos platillos para llegar al acuerdo de intercambiar entre sí la otra mitad de sus respectivo panini cuando llegaran sus ordenes.  
  
El dueño del local, que les reconocía por ser clientes regulares, se acercó para tomar el pedido de bebidas antes de retirarse hacia la barra donde uno de sus trabajadores se ponía a preparar la orden.  
  
Martín regresó su mirada a la carta para ver que panini elegiría, cuando una voz que le llamaba repetidas veces lo sacó de su contemplación (sobre si elegir el panini de jamón con queso o de tres quesos).  
  
"Che, ¿que queres?", exclamó algo irritado el rubio en parte por la falta de alimento como la molestia de los golpes suaves para llamar su atención.  
  
"¿No es ese tu 'mishi'?", comentó Miguel discretamente señalando hacia una mesa de dos plazas, y por consiguiente no sólo Martín, si no todo el grupo de amigos siguieran la dirección a la que señalaba el peruano.  
  
Pero su amigo tenía razón.  
  
En aquella mes se hallaba un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos marrones, mirando la pantalla de su móvil con una libreta frente suyo y agitando entre dos de sus dedos un bolígrafo, al que había bautizado como su 'mishi'. Sólo que ahora el chico no portaba el disfraz de gato con él que le conoció hace dos noches en el previamente mencionado evento donde Miguel salió premiado.  
  
Martín sintió algo helado recorrerle la espalda.  
  
Volteó sólo para confirmar sus sospechas, los hijos de puta de sus amigos tenían esa mirada (que él mismo poseía) cuando se trataba de tramar alguna maldad contra uno de sus amigos.  
  
"No. No. No. Y especialmente NO", refutó el rubio señalando a cada uno de sus amigos poniendo especial énfasis sobre Miguel.  
  
Pero eso no impidió nada.  
  
"Se ve taaan solito"  
  
"¿Por qué no vas a mimar a tu 'mishi', eh Tincho?"  
  
"Que mal dueño eres Martu, tu mishi esperando y tú sin darte cuenta"  
  
La risas explotaron entre el grupo, dándole solo un breve respiro al atacado cuando un mesero se acercaba con una bandeja y repartía las bebidas entre los comensales. Retirándose con la orden de comida de cada uno.  
  
"Deberíamos invitarlo a que se siente con nosotros", sugirió Miguel después de dar un trago a su inka cola mirando donde el chico parecía darse por vencido con algo y cerrar la libreta para guardarla en su mochila.  
  
Claramente a ninguno le importó el sonido de Martín ahogándose con su bebida ante dicho comentario.  
  
"¡Hey si! No es mala idea"  
  
"Jajaja, ¿eso fue en serio?"  
  
"Si ¿por qué no? Además quizás así Martín por fin tenga suerte en el amor como Sebas y Dani"  
  
"¡¡Oooooh!!!/Eso fue golpe bajo, Prado/¡Ya se cree mucho porque tiene novio!"  
  
Otra ronda de risas se hizo presente mientras Martín reía sarcástico ante el comentario. Y parpadea curioso cuando uno de sus amigos sin son de burla le preguntaba cómo se había dado su encuentro ("Te lo tenías muy guardado, eh?").  
  
_Era así como Martín se hallaba mentalmente dos noches atrás en la inauguración del primer bar arcade de la zona (lo que implicaría un gasto menos a su bolsillo en transporte para llegar a los otros ya existentes). Se notaba que la pareja de dueños había planeado muy bien el evento y su promoción en redes sociales al notar la gran cantidad de personas hablando entre sí, con una bebida cubierta por el costo de entrada en mano y muchos más esparcidos a lo largo del establecimiento haciendo uso de los juegos retro sin necesitas de tokens.  
__  
La dinámica de ir disfrazados también ayudaba a romper el hielo más fácilmente entre los presentes.  
__  
Era claro que había encontrado su nuevo lugar favorito para después de sus pruebas de su carrera.  
__  
Martín había decidido ir a último momento después de enterarse el viernes gracias a su amigo Pedro, quien llegó emocionado a mostrarles sobre el emprendimiento de su primo Alfred y su esposo Iván (claramente la revelación que Alfred estuviera casado fue la mayor sorpresa de todas).  
__  
Además su amigo moreno había aclarado que por ser familia SÓLO por esa ocasión le darían una cubeta de cerveza si llevaba a amigos que corrieran la voz luego del evento.  
__  
"No se diga más", exclamó Martín ante el prospecto de cosas gratis.  
__  
Procediendo a encerrarse en su cuarto ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos y salir con un disfraz armado improvisadamente con lo que tuviera a la mano a los pocos segundos ante el grito de desconcierto de los presentes.  
__  
Por lo que ahora se encontraba tomando de una de las cervezas en su "disfraz" de zombie con unas ropas viejas rasgadas y manchadas de "sangre", mientras tanto Pedro con Itzel habían hecho equipo siendo Mario y Luigi (con bigotes incluidos), Miguel había ido con el tradicional traje de diablillo, Alex había decidido ir como un leñador (incluyendo una hacha y barba) y finalmente Gregorio con su novia Blanca habían asistido como Zeus y Hera.  
__  
"¿Todo está bien?", exclamaba con un marcado acento Alfred, quien vestía como el personaje Ken de Street Fighter 2, al acercarse a tomar la cubeta vacía del centro de la mesa y reemplazarla por otra, "Por parte de Iván", detrás de la barra un ruso disfrazado de Ryu de la misma franquicia servía cócteles junto a otros dos chicos (uno de ellos siendo la futura cita de Migue, Pancho) , "Le han caído bien, pero SÓLO POR ESTA VEZ"  
__  
Acto seguido el anfitrión se movía hacia otra mesa para atender a otros clientes.  
__  
Aún la sorpresa por saber que Alfred se había casado con tipo de complexión capaz de matar un oso seguía siendo sorpresa para todos...  
__  
"¿De dónde diablos saco tu primo ese marido?", exclamaba Blanca a la otra chica del grupo.  
__  
"De un catálogo por supuesto", respondía Itzel entre risas tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.  
__  
Martín decidió ignorar el resto de la conversación a favor de levantarse para hacer uso de las máquinas apenas vió que se comenzaban a desocupar algunas de la que tenía pensado jugar. Aparentemente Alex y Miguel habían tenido la misma idea para ir cada por cuenta propia a checar las opciones disponibles.  
__  
El rubio se encontraba entretenido con uno de los tantos juegos disponibles mientras intentaba pasar al siguiente nivel cuando algo le distrajo de su tarea al escuchar un tintineo y siendo su curiosidad más fuerte volteo discretamente para encontrarse con un chico castaño considerando pedir una reta en el juego de Capcom vs Marvel.  
__  
El recién llegado vestía un disfraz de gato (de último minuto) que incluía un par de orejas, bigotes pintados al igual que la punta de su nariz, una pañoleta roja que tenia unos pequeños cascabeles pegados (la fuente de distracción del rubio), un conjunto de polera y pantalon negro (del cual colgaba una larga correa negra a forma de cola) y zapatillas negras con toques blancos para tener comodidad durante las horas del evento.  
__  
"Uhm... acabas de morir", comentó el 'mishi' al rubio.  
__  
"¿Eh?.... ¡¿EH?!", Martín no supo en qué momento la presencia del otro lo hizo descuidar su juego, pero las grandes letras de GAME OVER parpadeaban en su cara.  
__  
'Mishi' tuvo la osadía de reír a costa de su dolor, pero lo rectificó al desafiarlo a un reta.  
__  
La cual gustosamente aceptó para hacerle saber al otro jugador que no se trataba de ningún principiante.  
__  
Martín perdió la noción del tiempo junto al misterioso chico mientras intercalaban entre jugar, beber y hablar entre ellos, en un momento de la noche compartiendo un cigarro en la zona abierta del local en su patio trasero.  
__  
Poco a poco la multitud comenzó a retirarse cercanas la hora de cierre y fue entonces que Martín salió de la burbuja en la que se en encontraba cuando el chico se despedía y comentaba que esperaba verlo nuevamente por el bar.  
__  
A los cinco minutos de irse, el rubio cayó en cuenta que había nunca pidió su número de teléfono y...  
__  
"¡AAAAH, OLVIDE PREGUNTARLE SU NOMBRE!"  
__  
"¿A quién?"  
__  
"¡Al 'Mishi'!"  
___  
Martín pego otro grito cuando Miguel se materializaba a su lado de la nada con una bolsa de hielo en una de sus mejillas y una expresión de tener la exclusiva sobre una gran noticia.  
  
"Aww, nuestro pequeño Martín quedó flechado", exclamaba con burla Gregorio después del relato, "Crecen tan rápido"  
  
"Todos los que voten para que el güero vaya allá y salude al 'Mishi' digan yo", añadió Pedro mientras levantaba ambos brazos y decía 'yo' repetidas veces.  
  
Tres manos más se alzaban al aire.  
  
Segundos después Martín se veía siendo empujado por sus amigos en dirección hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el chico castaño. Con un empujón final por parte de Alex, el rubio casi termina estrellado contra la silla disponible que alertaba al 'Mishi' de su presencia por que el impacto había movido ligeramente su mesa.  
  
Martín sólo supo reírse nerviosamente (volteando rapidamente hacia donde sus amigos fingían no observar desde su antigua mesa) tomando asiento mientras se disculpaba por lo anterior.  
  
Una chispa de reconocimiento se vio reflejado en los ojos marrones.  
  
"Eres el zombie del bar"  
  
Martín sólo cabeceo confirmando lo dicho.  
  
"Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarte nuevamente"  
  
"Yo también lo pensé"  
  
Ambos chicos parpadeaban cuando un plato de panini era depositado en el centro de la mesa, y Martín volteo rápidamente hacia donde sus amigos comían sus respectivos platillos 'sin poner atención' a la pareja.  
  
Al final de la tarde, Martín era nuevamente el objeto de burla por parte de sus amigos regresó a su departamento por su aventura romántica. Sin embargo el nuevo número de teléfono con el nombre real de su 'Mishi' ("Mi nombre es Manuel, mucho gusto"/"Martín, e igualmente") hacían que no importará nada de eso por ahora.


	6. El Concordato de las Gemas [Universo Alterno/Aventura]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Universo Alterno/Anime/Aventura  
[Resumen] A veces las leyendas se basan en hechos reales.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Hace poco vi un anime que me llamó la atención llamado Tales of Zesteria para basarme; pero incluí elementos de otros shows, entre ellos Steven Universe.

Desde que eras pequeño, siempre te había fascinado conocer todo sobre las grandes leyendas que surcaban los diferentes reinos. Cuentos de valientes héroes y audaces heroínas; donde la bondad y el esperanza eran elementos primordiales. Dichas leyendas inspiraban en ti el deseo de ser capaz de realizar las mismas hazañas, convertirte en alguien que pudiera proteger lo que más ama y salir victorioso de entre los escombros de una batalla épica.

Especialmente en estos momento de turbulencia cuando las tensiones entre las diferentes monarquías a lo largo del mundo tenían a muchos de sus habitantes nerviosos de una guerra total, sobre todo cuando se tomaba en cuenta como los mismos sentimientos negativos daban paso a la creación de criaturas de naturaleza caótica (apodadas 'muy creativamente' como Infernales) que sólo tenían en mente cazar, pelear y destruir todo a su alcance.

Las tensiones entre los bordes eran especialmente asfixiantes... y calderos de nacimiento para Infernales.

Por lo mismo al nacer en este tipo de época toda tu niñez viviste con la nariz enterrada en libros leyendo cada una de los crónicas disponibles, al punto de memorizarlas, en la biblioteca de tu pequeño poblado. No era extraño que los demás pueblerinos te vieran todas las tardes en tu caminata a dicho lugar y no era ninguna sorpresa cuando algunos te preguntaban sobre el proceso de tu novela, al mirar un libreta llena de marcadores y apuntes en tus manos.

Porque era tal amor por dichos relatos, que te habías propuesto a escribir una novela original e intentar llegar a ser un famoso escritor...

Y tener el efecto de mantener la esperanza en las generaciones futuras sobre un mejor y brillante futuro.

El tronar de la madera bajo los efectos del fuego te trajo de vuelta al presente, no supiste en qué momento comenzaste a contemplar tu vieja vida mientras cambiabas tu posición para dejarte caer sobre el pasto y admirar las estrellas.

Dichos días habían quedado atrás, un ataque de un Infernal especialmente poderoso destruyó todo lo que conocías.

En el momento de confusión durante el ataque huiste hacia el monasterio a buscar refugio, al igual que mucha de la población asustada, ahí los pocos soldados apostados en el pueblo comenzaron a guiar a la gente a los túneles subterráneos que escondían tesoros y reliquias del pasado.

El infernal, atraído por el miedo, golpeaba las fuertes y gruesas puertas de la abadía mientras las madres intentaban calmar a sus hijos asustados y los soldados sostenían con manos temblorosas sus armas. En cámara lenta pudiste apreciar como las bisagras comenzaban a ceder y la criatura se abría paso entre las puertas.

Durante el caos que prosiguió ante la intrusión, sólo recuerdas los golpes de la gente abriéndose paso para intentar escapar y luego la oscuridad al sentir un golpe particularmente fuerte en tu sien.

Todavía recuerdas sentirte desorientado cuando finalmente recobraste la conciencia y tus ojos intentaban adaptarse a la poca visibilidad. Durante la confusión al parecer habías sido empujado hacia una de las bodegas y tu cabeza había impactado contra una caja de madera que se encontraba a tu lado con su contenido esparcido alrededor tuyo.

Gruñiste tomando tu cabeza y entonces en el mortal silencio de la noche de luna llena, pudiste escuchar el bufar de otra presencia junto al sonido alejado de garras chasqueando contra los suelos de piedra pulida.

Era el Infernal aún de caza.

Tapaste tu boca con ambas manos para evitar dar tu ubicación y al arrastrarte hacia atrás para esconderte entre las diferentes cajas y cofres, tu mano se posó sobre un extraño objeto, la poca luz de la luna que se colaba desde las escaleras te ayudo a identificar que era una gran piedra de rodocrosita, con un espléndido pulido que hacía a sus vibrantes colores rojizos resaltar.

Bueno al menos tenía una posible arma que lanzar a la criatura en uno de sus ojos y tener una mínima oportunidad de escapar.

Sin embargo algo que llamó tu atención fue la sensación de calidez que despedía la joya en tus manos.

_¿Quizás se trataba de algún objeto mágico?_

Comenzaste a buscar entre los papeles esparcidos esperando encontrar algún tipo de manual, siempre atento al peligro, intentaste poner en orden los pedazos de pergaminos forzando tu vista a la poca visibilidad para leer los contenidos. Y mientras más leías, más tus ojos se abrían de la impresión.

En tus manos tenías prueba de una de las tantas leyendas que conocías (y una de tus favoritas)...

** _EL CONCORDATO DE LAS GEMAS_ **

Aún recuerdas con impecable memoria a tu abuelo sentado frente a una fogata, ambos en vigilia para cuidar del rebaño familiar ante cualquier ataque de lobos, contando sobre las impresionantes historias de un héroe que tenía bajo su mando a un gran ejército de guerreros, cada uno con habilidades especiales, a los que llamaba sus '_Gemas_'.

Seres que seguían al valiente paladín en batalla después de firmar entre todos un contrato para asistirle. Pero durante la época de paz, al no ser requeridos el héroe había liberado a sus acompañantes de sus labores y permitido tener una vida libre.

Y ahora en tus manos se hallaba prueba irrefutable de que la leyenda si es real y... tenías una de las gemas en tu posesión. Rápidamente comenzaste a buscar el contrato o algún método para despertar al guerrero durmiente.

Aparentemente necesitabas dar una gota de tu sangre para detonar algún tipo de reacción.

Rápidamente buscaste entre tu bolsa algo con suficiente filo para poder punzar tu piel y extraer el vital líquido. Lograste encontrar una de las navajas que siempre cargas contigo cuando te tocaba ir a pastorear con las ovejas y quedarte a veces noches fuera. Te servía para cortar fruta o carne seca y también era un elemento de defensa propia contra ladrones pero ahora estabas complacido de tener la costumbre de siempre cargarlo contigo.

Presionando el filo sobre tu palma y haciendo un corte poco profundo, observaste como un ligero hilo de rojo aparecía en contraste contra tu piel.

El sonido de pisadas acercándose te alertó que el Infernal debió recoger el olor metálico de la sangre y se dirigía hacia el origen del mismo.

No perdiste tiempo y colocaste su mano sobre la rodocrosita, mientras un cántico de plegarias pasaba por tu mente, y sentías el sonido del bufar de la criatura más cerca retumbando por los corredores subterráneos...

La sensación de terror se asentó en tu estómago cuando el Infernal se asomo por la única abertura de la pequeña bodega y disipó cualquier probabilidad de correr lejos. Haciéndote ignorar que la gema bajo tu mano comenzaba a aumentar su temperatura y adquirir un tenue resplandor.

El infernal incitado por el miedo irradiando de su próxima víctima comenzó a agazaparse contra el suelo; preparándose para cruzar la distancia en un salto, sus piernas traseras tensas con sus músculos contraídos.

Sólo pudiste observar como la figura oscura del Infernal se elevaba por los aires y tu mente sólo conjuro un pensamiento...

_¡AYUDENME!_

La piedra preciosa bajo tu mano comenzó a temblar antes de expedir una poderosa luz con una pequeña fuerza expansiva que golpeaba a los otros dos ocupantes y les hacía retroceder golpeando las paredes. Cuando levantaste la mirada te encontraste con la figura de un joven adulto de cabello rubios, vestido en ropas modestas pero cómodas para el combate, mostrando su espalda a ti.

Quien parecía confundido y buscar algo hasta que miró por sobre su hombro, revelando ojos verdes, notando tu presencia e ignorando por completo el hecho que tenían un Infernal recuperándose del impacto contra la pared y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Fuiste vos quien me invocó?", preguntó el extraño tomando nota de tu aspecto y después de un momento, "... ¿Dónde estamos? y ¿Qué año es?"

Asististe a la primera pregunta y ante tus respuestas a las otras dos, el rubio parecía gruñir con descontento antes que otro gruñido más profundo respondiera de vuelta con un desafió.

"¡HO! Parece que estabas realmente en grandes problemas", comentó la _Gema _agregando un silbido para énfasis, "Firmaremos el contrato una vez me encargue de esto"

Y observaste como aquel guerrero procedía a materializar una espada del mismo material de la gema de donde procedió antes de tomar carrera para enfrentarse al Infernal.

A pesar que sólo pasaron unos pocos minutos, el combate se te hizo una eternidad. Hasta que el chico misterioso lograba atravesar al Infernal con su espada y este dar un último rugido antes de comenzar a desintegrarse dejando caer lo que parecía un pedazo de carbón al suelo, que expedía una continua estela de un humo negro.

Parpadeaste cuando la invocación tomó el carbón y te lo presentó, diciendo algo sobre que tu tarea como el nuevo Invocador era purificar esos fragmentos de malicia. Ante tu mirada perdida, el rubio produciendo una llama con un chasqueo de dedos te mostró el contrato y las tareas del invocador; para después comentarte cómo el antiguo héroe usaba pensamientos positivos y los infundía en el fragmento para purificarlo.

Solo cabeceaste tontamente antes de llevar a cabo lo antes dicho y al abrir tu mano, ahora se encuentra un resplandeciente diamante, el cual era arrebatado de tus manos y tu salvador daba un mordisco como si se tratase de una jugosa fruta...

Haciéndote recordar que no se trataba de un ser humano.

Horas después, con el Sol comenzando a aparecer sobre el horizonte, te diste cuenta que aquel lugar que considerabas hogar había sido arrasado. Después de hacer un monumento a los caídos y dar un par de rezos para su ingreso al más allá sin complicaciones, volteaste a hacia tu nuevo compañero que al parecer te había imitado y había juntado sus manos en respeto a tus acciones, regresaste tu mirada al conjunto de rocas apiladas.

"¿Y ahora qué haré?", te preguntaste a ti mismo, no realmente esperando una respuesta.

"Concluimos mi contrato, buscamos provisiones y nos embarcamos a buscar a los demás", respondió puntualmente la invocación.

Claro ahora lo recordabas, las leyendas hablaban de un gran escuadrón bajo la guía del Héroe.

"En especial a mi marido", finalizó la gema cruzándose de brazos con una mirada expectante.

"Ah sí", nuevamente sólo consentiste a la _Gema _y parpadeaste un par de veces más, "¡¿Estás casado?, pero te ves tan joven!"

La invocación sólo pareció inflar su pecho como un gallo orgulloso de proteger su territorio.

"Entonces Campeón, ¿cuál será mi nombre?", sólo pudiste emitir un sonido pensante mientras el chico de ojos verdes te miraba atento.

"¿Martín?", sonreíste nervioso

"Martín... Martín", el guerrero repasó el sonido del nombre un par de veces más antes de sonreír, "Me gusta"

Un par de días después Martín y tú cargaban las provisiones y objetos de valor encontrados entre los escombros a una carreta en buen estado a ser tirada por dos caballos que la invocación encontró pastando cerca; aparentemente habían regresado después de la conmoción. Eso los ayudaría a llegar a la ciudad más cercana en poco tiempo para vender algunos de los objetos de valor.

Permitiste que Martín te ayudará a subir a la carreta, después de todo sólo tenía 10 años en ese entonces y ciertas cosa aún eran altas para ti; una vez asegurado, Martín tomó las riendas y la carreta comenzó a seguir uno de los caminos, mirando como la silueta de lo único que conocías se desvanecía en el horizonte.

No hizo falta mucho para que durante esos días de travesía, tu curiosidad infantil fuera lo suficiente fuerte para hacer preguntas a Martín sobre si todo lo que decían las leyendas eran ciertas. El chico de cabello claros fue bastante efusivo en agregar más datos a los relatos y de paso engrandecer sus proezas en el campo de batalla.

Poco a poco, mientras escribías en tu libreta, descubriste que Martín era parte de una raza llamada Elementales. Quienes tenían la habilidad de otorgar poderes o sus servicios a Invocadores mediante un contrato. El sello para un contrato era otorgarles un nombre, ya que tenía prohibido decir sus nombres verdaderos, sólo para sus compañeros de armas e Invocador. Aparte de eso, tenían una designación pública; el de tu acompañante era '_Rodocrosita_' en concordancia con su forma durmiente, el rubio no tardo en agregar que su esposo tenía la designación de '_Combarbalita_'.

Casi te muerdes la lengua intentando decirlo la primera vez provocando la risa estridente de la invocación.

También te explicaba que debido a tu edad, tenían que entrenar tu cuerpo y energía espiritual para soportar el peso de las batallas y más contratos. Tú mencionaste que sólo querías ser un gran escritor, a lo cual Martín sonrió diciendo que entonces tus relatos serían mejores por tener experiencia de primera mano.

Pero tenías una mayor duda en tu mente.

"Cómo vamos a encontrar a los demás?"

Martín sólo dijo que necesitaban comprar una brújula en el siguiente poblado.

De ese día ya habían pasado casi tres años, luego de conseguir la brújula (a un buen precio), tu acompañante realizó una especie de conjuro para luego depositarla en tus manos y decirte que pensarás en buscar a los demás Elementales, viendo como el artefacto comenzó a moverse independientemente y finalmente señalizar hacia una dirección en particular.

Eso los embarcó a ambos en una nueva aventura.

Levantaste la mirada cuando escuchaste pasos aproximarse a tu posición en el pasto, y parpadeaste al notar la nueva presencia a tu lado, se trataba de '_Amatista_', que parecía brillar a la luz del fuego, con una manta en brazos seguramente pensó que te habías quedado dormido. Pero aceptaste la cobija ya que la noche se estaba tornando fría.

Sebastián, como le habías nombrado, fue una de las primeras _Gemas _que encontraron durante sus aventuras. Y al parecer era el mediador del equipo aunque se trataba de un guerrero experimentado. Aún recuerdas ver su preciso uso del látigo para retener o vencer Infernales después de firmar el contrato.

Es gracias a él que has podido aprender más sobre _El Concordato_ y su historia más allá del Héroe de las leyendas. Eran historias realmente fascinantes.

Aparentemente Rodocrosita y Amatista se conocen desde '_la infancia_', al igual que otras _Gemas_, entre ellas el ya mencionado esposo del primero.

Sebastián no tiene problema en contarte cómo Martín batallo tanto para llamar la atención de su otro compañero guerrero. Especialmente cuando el chico de ojos verdes está cerca para escuchar e intentar refutar algunos hechos. Sonríes al mirar sus interacciones; y a veces piensas si será lo más cercano a tener un familia después del incidente.

Otras de las _Gemas_ que encontraron en el camino fueron '_Dadoxylon_' y '_Ametrino_' quienes se encontraban sentados hablando entre sí poniéndose al día. A ellos los llamaste Daniel y Julio respectivamente. A pesar de ser un niño podrías ver claramente que Ametrino miraba de una manera especial a su compañero.

Cuando le preguntaste inocente a Martín sobre eso, el rubio sólo parpadeó y se rasco la nuca mientras comentaba que a Julio le gusta Daniel pero el primero aún es muy tímido para confesarlo. Pero estaba seguro que Daniel le correspondía al igual, pero bajo contrato ambos tenían que poner su deber primero.

Frunciste el ceño ante eso y te prometías ayudar a ambos a futuro. Luego notaste la mirada de melancolía que tu primera invocación le dedicaba a la pareja más joven.

Esa noche mientras Ametrino tomaba el primer turno para vigilar el campamento, a diferencia tuya ellos no necesitaban dormir o comer y bajo las cobijas que Dadoxylon te coloco por extra protección contra el clima, tomabas la brújula en manos y recitabas en susurros encontrar a Combarbalita.

La brújula nunca dejó de apuntar hacia una cordillera al oeste, perceptible en el horizonte, a la mañana siguiente.

Les tomó casi un mes pero lograron cruzar la cadena de montañas dejando cúspides nevadas detrás de ustedes para abrirse paso hacia un verde bosque, siguiendo un río hasta el poblado más cercano dos días después, donde la brújula comenzó a girar sobre su eje señalando la presencia de un Elemental en la zona.

Se repartieron las tareas de comprar víveres y vender algunos objetos de sus aventuras, y discretamente buscar la forma latente de su compañero de armas, observaste como Martín parecía algo ansioso. Apenas obtuvo su lista de compra fue el primero en desaparecer. Miraste al grupo que sólo se encogió de hombros, pero te quedaste a cuidar la carrera luego de que Julio amarrara los caballos a un árbol.

Un cuarto de hora después, el grupo regresaba con sus encargos y Rodocrosita parecía el más emocionado cuando comentó que lo había encontrado.

Había encontrado a Combarbalita.

Antes de darte cuenta te encontrabas frente a un gran monumento, quizás en honor a un gran personaje local y podías observar una piedra, incrustada en una de las caras de la base, con un excepcional pulido que hacía reflejar el sol en sus tonos terraneos. Y al igual que en ocasiones pasadas, la piedra irradiaba calidez al tacto.

Martín estaba realmente expectante, esperando el comienzo del ritual que despertará a su pareja. Sacaste la navaja que tantas veces te había ayudado y procediste a realizar el mismo corte sobre tu palma.

Respiraste profundamente y colocaste tu mano sobre la _Gema_ durmiente, recitando mentalmente tu propósito e identidad como Invocador. Y finalmente pronunciaste el que sería el nombre para tu nuevo aliado.

"Manuel"

La rápida intervención de Martín te salvó de terminar siendo proyectado hacia uno de los tantos árboles cercanos cuando la tipica expulsión de poder por la transformación creaba una onda de energía, sentiste las manos de tu primera invocación abandonar tu lado y verlo ponerse de pie.

Parte del polvo producto del suceso comenzaba a dispersarse y frente de ambos se encontraba la figura de un joven de cabellos castaños y piel clara, quien comenzaba a parpadear para ajustarse al cambio de luminosidad revelando un par de ojos marrones que rápidamente buscaron a su Invocador, para dilatarse al observar la figura del joven rubio.

"Rodocrosita"

"Combarbalita"

No supiste para donde voltear para darles un poco de privacidad a la pareja cuando cerraban la distancia que les separaba para abrazarse, tomando con fuerzas las ropas del otro, como una promesa de que el otro no se alejara de él. Volteaste discretamente para ver si ya era seguro voltear y notaste que el chico rubio sonreía más abiertamente y tenía la misma mirada que Ametrino le profesaba a Dadoxylon, con el chico castaño regresando el gesto de manera más discreta.

"Entonces tú eres el Invocador", dijo tu reciente invocación antes de sonreír, "Eres una Guagua"

"¡Hey!", no entendías qué significaba eso pero replicaste en automático.

"Bueno ya estas aquí, ya podrás entrenarlo mejor que los demás o yo"

"¿Quienes más han hecho contrato?", preguntó Manuel curioso aun sin soltar a su marido.

"Aparte de mi: Amatista, Dadoxylon y Ametrino", respondió Martín.

"Todavía faltan muchos", ante lo dicho su compañero de armas sólo asintió.

Ibas a preguntar más pero el sonido de gente exclamando que escucharon una explosión les hizo recordar que tenían que regresar donde el grupo les esperaba.

Esa noche en su campamento Ametrino te observaba mientras volvías a usar la brújula para encontrar al siguiente integrante del grupo, pero unas risas llamaron tu atención (y la de tu acompañante) y levantaron sus miradas para encontrarse con la escena de Martín persiguiendo a Manuel hacia la cima de una pequeña colina donde la luna se mostraba imponente, sólo permitiendo que sus siluetas fueran visibles a la distancia.

Escuchaste a la invocación a tu lado refunfuñar exasperado por lo bajo, y observar cómo ante tus ojos las dos siluetas lejanas comenzaron un baile entre ellos, no estabas seguro si era grosero observar ya que Ametrino se levantó mencionando algo sobre preparar tu cena; por lo que decidiste seguir su ejemplo de no espiar especialmente cuando viste que ambas figuras se acercaban bastante entre sí.

Nerviosamente buscaste otro objeto en el cual centrar tu atención y la brújula se volvió lo más interesante del mundo; era hora de buscar al siguiente miembro de escuadron.

La aguja finalmente se clavó hacía el norte.

Saliste de tu ensoñamiento cuando escuchaste a Sebastián llamarte para cenar, respondiendo alegremente al llamado; volteando una última vez hacia donde la pareja se hallaba y sonrojarte al claramente poder apreciar que estaban besandose.

Apuraste tu paso hacia la fogata y te permitiste sonreír porque quizás no era el futuro que esperabas a tus diez años de vida, pero no podías negar que lo impredecible de esta aventura te llenaba de gusto y emoción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desgraciadamente no tuve tiempo de terminar el séptimo fic para la semana, pero muy posiblemente lo suba después


End file.
